


Rakastan sinua (I love you)

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [11]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Audrey knows ASL, English translation, Episode: s05e10 Mortality, Established Relationship, F/M, Finnish American Nathan Wuornos, I Love You, Multilingual Character, Nathan knows a little Finnish, Signer Audrey Parker, Suomi | Finnish, partly inspired by langblr discourse
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan says 'Rakastan sinua' for the first time.Finnish original/English translation





	1. Rakastan sinua (I love you)

Audreyn yskintä herättää Nathanin keskellä yötä. Nathan yrittää pitää paniikkinsa kurissa ja halaa Audreya lähemmäs itseään, yrittäen antaa ruumiinlämpönsä auttaa häntä. Hän yrittää hieroa Audrey yläselkää lopettaakseen yskinnän, vaikka se onkin vaikeaa heidän asennossaan, Audreyn selkä Nathanin rintaa vasten. Se tuntuu auttavan vähän ja hän suutelee Audreyn niskaa ja halaa häntä vieläkin tiukemmin itseensä. Audreyn sairaus muistuttaa häntä siitä kun hänen äitinsä oli sairas. Hän vihaa sitä. Hän vihaa, että hän ei voi tehdä mitään kunnolla auttaakseen häntä. Se saa hänet tuntemaan itsensä niin hyödyttömäksi. Hän ei tiedä mitä tehdä. Sanat eivät oikein koskaan olleet hänen bravuurinsa, mutta ehkä tämä auttaa.

" _Rakastan sinua_ , " Nathan kuiskaa Audreyn niskaa vasten suomeksi.

Audrey huokaa ja kääntyy Nathanin halauksessa. 

"Mitä tuo oli?" hän hymyilee, heikosti mutta aidosti, "Se kuulosti... en tiedä. Erilaiselta." 

" _Rakastan sinua_. Se tarkoittaa 'I love you' suomeksi." Nathan hieroo Audreyn yläselkää taas. Se onnistuu paremmin tässä asennossa. Nathan on hetken ärsyyntynyt siitä ettei ole varma auttaako se mitään koska hän ei fyysisesti tunne Audreya. Mutta Audreyn reaktio kertoo hänelle, että se auttaa. Hän antaa Nathanille nopean pusun ja myhäilee ja hymyilee hänelle.

"Sano se uudelleen."

Nathan osoittaa ensin itseään " _Minä_ " ja sitten piirtää sydämen sormellaan ilmaan " _Ra_ -(vasen puoli)- _kas_ (oikea puoli)- _tan_ (nuoli sydämen läpi)" sitten hänen sormensa jatkaa matkaa ja tökkäiseen Audreyn rintaa hellästi " _sinua_ ". Nathan lopettaa esityksensä pusulla Audreyn nenänpäähän.

Audrey kikattaa hetken ja kutsuu Nathanin korniksi. Nathan hymyilee ja vetää Audreyn lähemmäksi itseään. Audreyn pää on Nathanin leuan alla ja hän sanoo jälleen "Rakastan sinua" hänen päälaelleen. Nathan ei ole varma onko hänen [r]nsä tarpeeksi pärisevä, eikä hän muutenkaan ole varma ääntämyksestään, mutta Audreyn ei tarvitse tietää sitä.

Audrey käpertyy lähemmin hänen rinnalleen, silittelee arpea, jonka löytää Nathanin sydämen kohdalta. Nathan käsi sotkeentuu Audreyn hiuksiin.

"En tiennyt, että oikeasti osaat suomea."

Nathan kohauttaa olkapäitään. "Periaatteessa osaan sanoa vain tuon ja kiroilla vähän. Ja tämänkin etsin netistä. Ja tietenkin, _kinkkujuustovoileipä_."

Audrey nostaa ensin kulmakarvaansa ja sitten päätään. "Ham and cheese sandwhich, " Nathan selventää.

"Tietysti. Kuka pärjäisi ilman tuota sanaa. Onko se vain yksi sana?" 

"On. Enpähän ainakaan nälkiinny koskaan siellä." 

"Luulin, että olisit oppinut mikä on 'pancake' ensin. 

"Se on _pannukakku_." 

Audrey vakavoituu, suutelee hetken Nathanin rintaa sydämen kohdalta, ristii sitten kätensä sille kohdalle ja laskee päänsä käsilleen. Hän näkee Nathanin kasvot hyvin tästä asennosta.

"Tuntuuko sen sanominen erilaiselta kuin 'I love you'? Siis emotionaalisesti," Audrey kysyy.

"Vähän, ehkä." Nathan silittää hänen hiuksiaan ja vaipuu mietteisiinsä hetkeksi. "Minusta on mukavaa pystyä sanomaan se sinulle kahdella kielellä. Rakastan sinua kaksikielisesti," Nathan virnistää.

Audrey naurahtaa. Hän nojaa eteenpäin ja suutelee Nathaniä. Nathan on iloinen siitä, että Audrey vaikuttaa voivan paremmin taas. Hetken he vain makaavat yhdessä, otsat vastakkain, hengittäen samaa ilmaa.

Audrey työntyy vähän taaksepäin, luikertelee vapaaksi Nathanin käsien suojasta ja nousee istumaan. Nathan katsoo häntä keskittyneesti. Audrey nostaa oikean kätensä ylös kämmen Nathaniin päin, nostaa peukun, etusormen ja pikkurillin ylös, ja heiluttaa kättään vähän Nathanin suuntaan. Ennen kuin Nathan ehtii kysyä, Audrey laskee kätensä Nathanin rinnan päälle ja sanoo,

"Tuo on 'I love you' amerikkalaisessa viittomakielessä. Minäkin voin rakastaa sinua kahdella kielellä.

Nathan hymyilee leveästi ja vetää Audreyn alas itsensä luo. He suutelevat intohimoisesti. Nathan irrottautuu Audreysta vastahakoisesti,

"Terveytesi..."

"Kestää kyllä," Audrey sanoo hengästyneesti.  
Nathan päättää luottaa Audreyhin ja he rakastelevat pikaisesti keskellä yötä pienen epätoivon, mutta syvemmän rakkauden pauloissa. Jälkeenpäin kumpikin heistä nukkuu paremmin kuin aikoihin.


	2. I love you (Rakastan sinua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan says 'Rakastan sinua' for the first time.

Audrey's coughing wakes up Nathan in the middle of the night. Nathan tries to keep his panic in check and holds Audrey closer to himself, trying to let his body heat help her. He tries to rub at Audrey's upper back to stop to coughing, eventhough it is difficult in the position they are in, with Audrey's back against Nathan's chest. It does seem to help a bit and he kisses Audrey's neck and hugs her even tighter into himself. Audrey's illness reminds him of when his mother was sick. He hates it. He hates that there isn't really anything he can do to help her. It makes him feel so useless. He doesn't know what to do. He's never been good with words, but maybe this will help.

" _Rakastan sinua_ ," Nathan whispers against Audrey's neck in Finnish.

Audrey sighs and turns within Nathan's arms.

"What was that?" she smiles, weakly but genuinely, "It sounded... I don't know. Different."

" _Rakastan sinua_. It means 'I love you' in Finnish." Nathan rubs Audrey's back again. It works much better in this position. Nathan feels annoyed for a moment about the fact that he can't tell if it helps at all because he can't physically feel Audrey. But Audrey's reaction tells him that it does help. She gives Nathan a quick kiss, sighs contently and smiles at him.

"Say it again." 

First Nathan points at himself " _Minä_ ", and then he draws a heart in the air with his finger " _Ra_ -(left side)- _kas_ (right side)- _tan_ (an arrow through the heart)" and then his finger continues on and gently pokes at Audrey's chest " _sinua_ ". Nathan ends his little performance with a quick kiss at the tip of Audrey's nose. 

Audrey giggles for a moment and then tells Nathan he's corny. Nathan smiles and pulls Audrey closer to himself. Audrey's head is beneath Nathan's chin and he says " _Rakastan sinua_ " again. Nathan is not sure whether his [r] is rolling enough or how good the rest of his pronounciation is, but Audrey doesn't need to know that.

Audrey snuggles closer to Nathan's chest, strokes the scar located over Nathan's heart. Nathan's hand tangles in Audrey's hair.

"I didn't know you really know any Finnish."

Nathan shrugs. "I can basically say that and swear a bit. And I looked it up online. And of course, _kinkkujuustovoileipa_."

Audrey raises first her eyebrow then her head. "Ham and cheese sandwhich," Nathan clarifies.

"Of course. Who could do without that word. Is it just one word?"

"Yeah. At least I wouldn't ever starve over there."

"I really thought you would have learned what is 'pancake' first."

"It's _pannukakku_ "

Audrey turns serious, kisses Nathan's chest for a moment over his heart, then crosses her arms at the same spot, lays her head over them. She has a good view of Nathan's face from this position.

"Does saying that feel different to saying 'I love you'? Emotionally, I mean," Audrey asks.

"A little, maybe." Nathan strokes her hair and falls into his thoughts for a moment. "I think it's nice to be able to say it to you in two languages. I love you bilingually," Nathan smirks.

Audrey lets out a laugh. She leans forward and kisses Nathan. Nathan is glad that Audrey seems to be feeling better again. For a moment they just lay together, foreheads touching, breathing the same air.

Audrey pulls back a little, wiggles free from the safety of Nathan's arms and sits up. Nathan looks at her with concentration. Audrey raises up her right hand with the palm towards Nathan, raises up her thumb, index finger and her pinky and wiggles her hand towards Nathan. Before Nathan can ask, Audrey lowers her hand on Nathan's chest and says,

"That's *I love you' in American Sign Language. I can love you bilingually, too."

Nathan smiles widely and pulls Audrey back down to himself. They kiss passionately. Nathan pulls back from Audrey reluctantly,

"Your health..."  
"It will be fine," Audrey says out of breath.

Nathan decides to trust Audrey and they make love, quickly, in the middle of the night, and it's tinged slightly with desperation but mostly with deep love. Afterwards, both of them sleep better than they have in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/sXw_O_BfrOw Video on how to say I love you in Finnish  
> https://www.babysignlanguage.com/dictionary/i/i-love-you/ I love you in ASL  
> https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/170262595898/rakastan-sinua-i-love-you-haven-post-5x10 Fic Art


End file.
